


Smirk

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Naegi is dating Togami, and Togami is a surprisingly caring, if possessive, boyfriend.





	Smirk

Byakuya is an annoyingly stubborn, petty jerk who only cares about himself; well, that is how things used to be.

Because now Byakuya has started to date Naegi Makoto, and it appears Makoto has joined the small list of things Byakuya cares about (the others being: money, his family’s reputation and himself), much to the amazement of the others (such as Aoi, who nearly fainted when she saw Byakuya direct an actual _smile_ in Makoto’s direction rather than a sarcastic smirk).

But Byakuya can’t understand why the plebeians are confused, for it all makes sense to him; the way he sees it, Makoto is ‘his’ boyfriend now, and nobody dares steal from a Togami or hurt someone they care about (although he would never admit that last bit out loud, not even to Makoto) – and the whole while Makoto wonders what he sees in his jerk, but has to admit he kind of likes this possessive side of Byakuya.


End file.
